


A New year in Blood and Snowstorms.

by Alex_Stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Happy Ending, Jonerys, Late New Year fic, Love at First Sight, Robbery, motel sex, snowstorm, taking a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Stark/pseuds/Alex_Stark
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are two strangers who meet under some very snowy circumstances. Was it fate or just coincidences?
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 42
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all Happy New Year to everyone!!!!
> 
> You know my writing. I'm not a good writer, but this was inspired for some parts by a movie I saw a few days ago and will have only two maybe three parts. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes I made.

Snowed lands were everything she could see around them as they were driving through the North on the snow road that was leading to the wall.

“How are you feeling, little sister?” asked her brother, who was seated in the front seat.

“Excited. Nervous, as if I was spying someone who did something dirty," she replied, counting the money. 

“Was this your first robbery, sweetheart?” Asked Daario Naaharis, looking in the rearview, and smirking, as Daenerys covered herself better with her jacket not liking the way he was looking at her. “Yes.”

“Well, it won't be your last and whenever you want a ride just give me a call,” Naaharis said, with the same smirk, and Daenerys caught the double meaning of that.

“Watch your words Naaharis. My sister is off-limits,” Her brother interjected throwing a warning to Daario.

“I also feel guilty.”

“Do not be, sweet sister because you didn't so much of a damage beside entering the casino as a lady to try her fortune on the eve of the New Year,” Viserys said, looking back at her. “The only thing you need to worry about is-"

They got hit by something in the windshield, and the car lost control swirling right and left, till it ended twirling a few meters forward with the money flying in the inside all around them, before crashing to the snowed ground, making her lose consciousness for a few seconds.

“Dany? Are you all right?” came her brother's voice asking, as she started to regain consciousness and open her eyes. They were up-down, but thanks to the belt, she was still tied to the seat not having bad injuries besides a headache and some scratches as she could feel.

She looked around for a moment to see what has happened. The windows were shattered, and coldness was getting inside. The driver, Daario was stuck in the windshield, not moving and she wondered if he was still alive.

“Are you all right, Vis?”

“Yes,” her brother replied, unbuckling his belt, therefore falling down releasing a groan.

“Viserys?”

“I’m all right,” he replied, checking on the driver.

“Is he dead?” she asked, still in the same position.

“Yes. The fool didn’t buckle his belt” her brother replied, taking the shotgun, and pushing the door of the car open. Crawling out, he said, “Now I’m going to free you?” but they were interrupted by the sirens of a police car.

“Fuck!” her brother muttered, “Wait here. I will deal with this.”

“Viserys, wait,” she pleaded, but her brother was gone and a few seconds later she heard a shotgun. Her heart started to race as never before. Her breath quickened and panic seems to take over her. Quickly, with trembling hands, she unbuckled her belt, falling down, and quickly crawled out of the destroyed car.

She was freezing. The snow was cold against her uncovered legs as she was walking through the snowdrifts towards the police care. Daenerys gasped ad seeing the police officer lying on the snow, dead.

“Vis. Wh-What have you done?” she asked with trembling words and in shock.

“Go and take the money, Dany,” her brother said, approaching the body, as she stayed in her place unmoved and still in shock. “Daenerys!” her brother shouted, and she looks at him. “Go and take the money.”

Daenerys nodded, giving one last look to the dead officer, and running back to the destroyed car through the snow.

When she gets there, Daenerys immediately started to pick all the money that were out, and the two bags of them but her mind was still on the dead body. She was still in shock and didn’t know what to think. They committed murder. They killed a cop.

* * *

“Jon Stark,” he hears himself being called by that fucker of a Slynt. “Gather your stuff. You are free.”

And that's what he did finally he was leaving this fucking place of a prison.

Once changed of the clothes, Jon was escorted out of the prison, and on the way, he hears Slynt say, “So, are you going to spend the end of the year and welcome the new with your parents or wandering around and getting your ass in trouble again?”

“Don't know. I’m just glad that I’m not going to see your shit face again,” Jon replied, as the door was opening.

“We will se it. You will make a wrong step soon and be back in this prison again. I will make sure that next time your life will be a living hell in here.”

“Yeah. Don't be so sure of that,” Jon said exiting.

Now that he was finally free there were a few things that he needed to do. Things that he should have done before. But first. He will need to call his parents.

* * *

Viserys was splitting the money as she was wearing other clothes to get warmer, and she hears him say, “this was not supposed to happen, sister. And I want you to know that you don’t need to feel guilty. All this is on me not one you.”

“But-“

“Things have changed now, Daenerys,” her brother interrupted her. “We are going on separate ways.”

“What? What do you mean by that?” she asked angrily, but at the same time feeling a certain fear of remaining alone.

“No one knew about you Daenerys. You were just a distraction.”

“I don’t like this Viserys,” she replied, tightening the coat around her.

“I don’t care if you don’t like it!” her brother said, raising his tone and grabbing her face. “Listen up and listen clearly. You will follow that path till the main road, and there find a ride that goes north, till Beyond the wall. We will meet again there, from where we will take a ship or a plan to Essos.”

“But-“

“Till that moment, we are no brother and sister, but only strangers,” her brother said interrupting her again and leaving her face. Then he pulled out a gun and give it to her, “Remember how to use it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Keep the phone open and I will call you tonight,” he said, kissing her forehead, and picking up the bag with money. “This are yours.”

With that, her brother left her there, alone and scared in a forest. But since she still could see him in the distance, she shouted, "What if you don't call me?”

“Then that means I’m dead,” shouted her brother back, and Daenerys, looking at his direction one last time, tightened her coat and started to follow her path through the snowdrifts towards the main road, despite being afraid of what she may find in her way.

* * *

**_Winterfell_ **

He stayed before the phone of the din for almost half an hour pondering what words to say to his parents when he will call them, but especially to his father. A good man that and he had failed him.

Taking a long breath, Jon took the phone, and typed the number, hearing it ring. The heart was beating fast as he tried to calm himself and take long breaths.

“Eddard Stark,” he heard from the other side reply, and his heart stopped for a moment, his throat closed not letting the words to come out. “Hello?”

“It’s me, Dad,” Jon finally said, receiving only silence from the other end.

His father was still there since he could hear the breath, but no words were coming for the next few seconds, till his father, sighing said, “Hi, son.”

Jon felt a few tears come down, and quickly cleaned them with his thumb, squeezing his eyes, and swallowing, asked, “How are you? How is mom?”

“Good. Nothing to complain. She is getting ready to welcome the new year,” his father replied, and Jon could hear the coldness in his voice. “Listen, I have some work to do, now, so I will give the phone to your mother.”

And a few seconds later, he heard her voice, “Yes.”

“It’s me, mom.”

“Oh, Jon. Is it really you?” She asked, releasing a joyful sob.

“Yes. I…They let me go for good behaving,” Jon replied.

“Thank the Old Gods. Then are you going to celebrate the new year with us?” she asked in a hopeful tone.

Not wanting to answer to that question, Jon asked instead, “How is dad?”

His mother didn’t reply immediately, but after a few seconds, sighing, she said, “Your father loves you, Jon. It’s just that he struggles to show it.”

“He is still angry with me for what I did a long time ago,” Jon said, leaning against the wooden wall of the din.

“No, he isn’t, Jon. It’s just…Listen. Tomorrow he won’t be here for a few hours. He will go hunting. So, if you want, you can come here, and we may talk more.”

“I need to go,” was the only thing he could say, closing the phone, and leaving the din. He needs to go Thorne and take what that bastard owes him.

* * *

**_Farm Stark_ **

Ashara leaned against the counter edge for a moment in the kitchen, with a hand on her forehead and another under her breast, thinking about all this situation. Her son coming here, and her husband still angry at him for what he did. But why he still held a grudge she didn’t know.

Sighing, she moved out of the kitchen towards the living room where her husband was sitting in front of the tv, “Ned. I told Jon to come, so we can celebrate this new year all together.” But her husband didn’t reply, changing the channel to hear.

Ashara approached him more, and standing in front of the tv, continued, “Jon was young and made a mistake. You can’t blame him forever for that.”

“He turned his back to his family, and-“ Ned started but was interrupted by the horn of a car, and Ashara headed towards the window to look outside.

It was a police car, and when stopped in front of their house, Ashara saw that it was her daughter. “Ned, it’s Arya,” she said happily, heading towards the main door, opening. “Arya. Did they leave you sooner today?”

“No. I need to speak with you and dad,” her daughter said, walking inside.”

“What is it, Arya?”

“Uhm. What is this gloomy mood, dad?” her daughter asked, almost jokingly, sitting on the couch, as Ned was standing.

“Jon called us today. He is free. They let him go for good behaving,” Ashara said, seeing her daughter show a big smile, and throwing a warning look to her husband.

“I’m so happy. Is he coming here?” she asked eagerly, but her husband didn’t let her reply as he asked instead, “Why are you her, Arya? Did Benjen send you? Did something happen at the police station?”

“I see that you are still angry with him,” her daughter muttering out, getting up, “But to answer your questions, dad, I’m here because last night one of the casinos from Winterfell was robed and today one of the officers reported finding an overturned car off the road, in the snowdrifts. He was found by some men riddled with blows.”

“Oh, Old Gods,” Ashara gasped, as her heart was beating fast worried for her daughter. “I don’t want you out, Arya.”

“Mom. I’m a cop. What do you expect? It’s my duty to protect this part of surrounding and it’s people,” her daughter replied as Ned brought a map, placing it on the table.

“So, it means he has a gun.”

“They were two who robbed the casino. But one is dead,” her daughter replied. “We think he may hide through these woods, so I’m here to warn you.”

“These lands are vast are. He may be everywhere,” ned said, looking at the map. “And besides that, you may have forgotten but a storm is coming. He will freeze to death in the woods.”

“Just watch out and don’t leave the house, all right,” Arya said, kissing Ned on the cheek and hugging her.”

“Be careful, daughter. I don’t want to welcome the New Year with your death,” Ashara said, as Arya was leaving.

“Do not worry. Now it’s best to go,” her daughter said, getting on the house and leaving.

“What do you think Ned?” she asked, as the police car was disappearing in the distance.

“That I need to go hunting tomorrow and need to get everything ready,” he said getting inside, and Ashara sighed, stroking her arms because of the coldness, and following her husband.

* * *

** _Winterfell_ **

After the call, Jon went straight to the gym where he trained as a prom under Alliser Thorne, wanting to take back the money he owes him, and now he was insistently knocking at the door.

"Can't you read?" came Thorne's voice from inside. “Fuck off!” but Jon keeps knocking till the asshole opened the door, with an expression of stunning face. As if he saw a ghost.

Swallowing and smirking the asshole greeted him, “Jon stark. Or should I call you Jon snow, huh?” but Jon only pushed him aside, and once in he went straight to the point, “Give me my money!”

“When did free your ass?” Thorne asked instead, moving towards the desk and leaning against it, while at that moment, Jon’s eyes feel on something he didn’t saw in a long time.

“Where did you get this?”

“What? The medal?”

“You weren’t fucking there! So, tell me where you get it!?”

“You want it? Take it. I don’t need that piece of shit,” Thorne replied, getting up and rounding the desk as Jon took the medal. “So, you are telling me that I owe you something, huh? Well, I don’t have many of them, but I think this should be ENOUGH!” and he felt a sudden hit in the guts finding himself on the ground gasping and holding his belly for a moment.

“DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HERE AND DEMAND!” shouted Thorne as another strike of baseball bat came to his upper back, making Jon ark his body. “You are on probation! I can send you back from where you came as easily as I did the first time!” shouted the man again, giving him a kick in the abs against.

“So…” (caught, swallow) “it was you.”

“Yes. It was me. But no one will find out,” Thorne said, ready to hit him again, but this time, Jon paired with his upper arm, and give him a powerful punch, making Thorne hit the iron cabinet, and fell to the floor.

At that moment, at seeing him with open eyes and not breathing, Jon immediately rushed to the man, calling him, “Alliser. Alliser! Wake up!”

But no reply came, instead, Jon found blood behind the head. He was dead. “Old Gods! What have I done?” panic took over him, but nevertheless, he picked up the phone typing the coops number.

“619. What is the emergency?" the operator replied, but Jon only stayed in silence not knowing what to say. “Hello? Is anyone there?” but still no reply from Jon. He was frozen in place. “We will send a police car to your location. Wait there.”

But Jon just pulled down the phone rushing out of the gym. He didn’t want to go back to that damn prison ever again, and if they will find him there they will send him for sure.

On his way towards the car, Jon stumbles upon Theon Greyjoy, one of his old friends from the times when he fought as a Pro.

“Hey, Jon. How long?”

“Sorry. Need to go,” replied Jon pushing him away, ad getting in the car, driving away fast.

* * *

** _Wintertown_ **

Arya returned to the police station in time to hear the plan that her uncle Benjen Stark, sheriff of this lads, was presenting.

“Right in time, little wolf,” her uncle said jokingly, making everyone laugh. “Did you warn Ned?"

"Yes, sir."

“Good. Now. We will use the dogs to hunt him down. Divide the forces into groups and remember. Always wear the damn vest. I don’t want to start the new year with death at our door.”

The other cops just laughed, but Arya could see the seriousness on her uncle’s face, “Damn it, boys! Don’t underestimate him. He already killed one of our cops. His name was Rodrik Cassel and was in service even before you were borne!”

“Sorry, sir. We will be careful,” another one replied.

“Now. Grenn, Pyp, Edd. You will come with me east of the accident. Towards Long Lake. The other one will be led by Royce along the road and towards the woods. Use the snowmobile. And remember a storm is coming,” Uncle Benjen said, as everyone got up and was ready to leave.

“What of me, sir?” she asked, seeing that she wasn’t assigned to a group.

“What of you?”

“What is my group?”

“You are not coming,” her uncle replied, taking the jacket.

“What do you mean that I’m not coming?” she asked with furrowed eyebrows and angrily.

Her uncle, turning to the others said, “Wait outside. I need a moment with her.” And as everyone was leaving, her uncle sighed, approaching her, “It's not that i don't trust your skills, Arya, on contrary. You are a good cop, but if something should happen to you, Ned would kill me.”

“She called you, didn’t she?” Arya asked, knowing it wasn’t her father the one to ask but her mother.

“Your mother loves you and doesn’t want something bad to happen you,” he said. “Now. There are some papers to be dealt with, little wolf. Have fun.” He added, patting her shoulder and leaving the room.

* * *

**_On the Kingsroad_ **

There had been a few hours since he left the Winterfell, driving north, back home, and the storm was getting thicker and thicker, making it almost impossible to drive.

Suddenly, on the snowed road in the distance, Jon saw lights of police cars, and immediately pushed the brake. “Fuck!” if they see him, they are going to arrest him for sure, and he really doesn’t want to go back to that shit place of prison.

Putting the reverse gear, Jon turned the car around to head to the crossroads a few miles back and take the secondary road that cut through the forest.

**_A few moments later…_ **

The road through the forest seemed even more difficult to travel than the main one. The storm was thick, and his car wasn’t equipped for this kind of weather. Suddenly he saw a person on the road, and Jon managed in time to stop the car before hitting her, but nevertheless, he saw her fall to the ground-

Jon immediately got out of the car, rushing to the person that was on the ground, and bending saw it was a trembling woman.

“Are you all right, Miss?" Jon asked, but the woman didn’t reply. She was trembling. And even wearing clothes not fit for this weather. Jon pondered for a moment what to do, but in the end, decide to help her.

So, helping her up from the snowed ground, Jon headed back to the car making her sit, trembling like a leaf, and so Jon took the blanket that was there, covering her.

Closing the door, he went to the other side, climbing on, and glancing at the woman who now Jon realized it was a very young girl, and who was looking at him violet eyes and he could discern some silver-gold locks coming from under the scarf. Valyrian traits. He got bewitched by her for a moment by her beauty, till shaking his head, Jon said, “I don’t know what you were doing out there with this weather, Miss, but it was madness.”

When the girl didn’t reply, Jon turn on the heater, and started to drive again.

* * *

Fuck! The more he was walking through the woods the more he was freezing. Viserys was sure that he was lost in these vast snowed lands. the snowfall was very strong, and he knew that if he did not find a shelter, he would freeze to death. One of the reasons why he hated this fucking place and wanted to go back to Esso. To lye on a beach under the cooking sun, with a glass of cocktail to savor, along with other things. And thinking about that, warmed his heart, but he was a little worried for Daenerys. He hoped that she was all right and that no one assaulted her, or that at least, she found a good ride up till north.

Suddenly, while he was walking, Viserys felt as if a motorbike was being ignited, and immediately headed in that direction.

Once there, Viserys pecked from behind a tree seeing a giant man curse near the snowmobile, to which was tied a slide. Damn. He needs that snowmobile to travel faster through these lands till the wall, but that man was a problem. Taking the shotgun, he saw that there was only one bullet left. He will need to kill the men immediately.

So, leaning against the tree and aiming as best as he could, Viserys, shout the man, seeing the giant fall to the ground, and releasing a hopeful sigh. But now he no longer had a weapon with which he could defend himself.

Approaching the vehicle Viserys saw that it was ignited, but turning to the man, he saw him wearing furs. He needs warm clothes if he was going to reach the wall with this weather.

Turning the man with difficult Viserys started to take off the clothes but in that same moment, the damn man, opened his eyes, alive, and give him a powerful punch, making him fall backwards a few steps.

“You son of a bitch!” roared the men, getting up and taking off all the upper clothes, and Jon could see the hole where the bullet hit. That, now he was even bigger, with red hairs and a big fucking beard. “You are going to die!” and Viserys saw him take an axe from the snowmobile, ready to kill him.

He looked around for a moment, to see what he could use, but there was nothing. When the man roared again, Jon saw him come with the axe, and managed to avoid it in time, crawling quickly on the cold snow, grabbing a log and when the tall men charged at him again, Viserys avoided the strike and hit him where the wound was.

The man released a loud groan falling to the ground, holding his wounds, giving Viserys the chance to grab the axe quickly and behead the man, falling down, panting.

* * *

"You can hardly see anything out there," Daenerys said as the young man who had helped her was driving very carefully through the thick snowstorm.

“Yes. Up here there are high possibility to see something like this that makes it difficult to travel.”

"Do you live around here?" she asked, hoping he may have a house around here from where she could call Viserys and where he could come.

“No. My parents live here. But I won’t stay at their house for long,” the young man replied, glancing now and then at her. “But what are you doing up here, Miss, with this weather, and especially dressed like that?”

“I left Winterfell heading towards the Wall, but the car broke, and I was left on foot. Need to do something, and so I tried to walk, hoping that someone may see me and give me a ride to the next town,” lied Daenerys, never taking her eyes from him. Something was attracting her as she was looking at his shapes.

“Well it was a mistake, miss,” he said, seriously, glancing at her. “But regarding what you asked, I can’t help. Sorry. I will leave you at the Filling station that is a few miles from her. I’m sure you will find someone.”

This wasn’t good. She needs to make him change his mind and help her. Find some arguments to say, but in that moment, remembering how that asshole of Daario Naharis was looking at her, Daenerys realized that she has the best weapon to use against him.

So, opening the jacket, she made sure to show more than she usually does and taking a sensual position. She saw him glance at her for a moment, his dark grey eyes wandering over her body, and Daenerys smirked at that. What was sure was that this young man was far more handsome than that asshole of their driver who wanted her, but she denied it.

“What’s your name?” he asked, glancing at her again.

“Dany Storm,” she said, not wanting to reveal her true name.

“Niece to meet you Dany,” he replied in a northern accent, and strangely she liked the way it sounds coming from his mouth. Usually, this name only belonged to her brother. “I’m Jon Stark,” he added, pulling her out from the thoughts.

* * *

**_A few hours later…_ **

It was already dark when they barely reached the filling station, and the snowstorm only becomes stronger. She was getting even more afraid for her brother now that night was coming, hoping that he found some war shelter were to rest till the morning, and because of that she will have to find a moment alone where she could make the call. 

When they got inside, the din that was near the filling station was almost empty, and Daenerys heard Jon say, “Well, her is where we part. I wish you good fortune in your journey to the Wall.”

“Thank you, Jon. You were very kind for helping me, and driving till here,” Daenerys said, smiling and trying to give him a seductive look, but before she could add anything else, they got interrupted by a waitress, who greeted them, “Hello guys. I want to inform you that the cops are closing the roads because of the storm.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope, pretty boy. They said that they won’t be able to clear the road till tomorrow morning, hopefully, it will stop,” the waiters said, approaching one of the tables to clear, and Daenerys heard Jun muter a ‘Fuck!’, “So, make yourselves comfortable because we'll spend the night here.”

“Do you have a phone?” asked Jon.

“Yes. In the back next to the toilets,” the waiters replied, and Daenerys saw this as the opportunity to call her brother, and once Jon, after giving her a look, left, she rushed back to the car, and opening it, started to search through it for something where there was the address.

She found a letter with it and getting out of the car, Daenerys searched for the number of her brother to send the call message.

“Hi, Vis. I’m in a filling station where I will spend the night because of the storm. There is a boy that gives me a ride till here, though I’m not sure if he will help me further north. But I will try my best to convince him, so I will give you his parent's address,” Daenerys said, flipping looking at the letter. “200 Farm Stark, Kingsroad, Long Lake. I hope you are all right and will come there.”

After sending the phone, Daenerys sighed, tightening her jacket, as the snowstorm was waving her silver-gold hairs. In that moment as she was looking around Daenerys saw children still playing in the snow, making a snowman, or throwing snowballs at each other. A sudden sadness came to her remembering that she never had a true childhood. She never played like these children, in the snow or in whatever place. Hell, she never even saw snow before now.

For a moment a little girl with dark curls, stopped from paly to wave at her with a big joyful small that wormed Daenerys’ heart and she really wondered if one day she will ever have a daughter considering how her brother is and especially because of what they have done.

When she got back inside, Daenerys hear the waitress ask, “Do you want a drink?”

“No, thanks,” Jon replied politely.

“Oh come on. The first is offered by the house because of the storm,” the waitress said, filling a glass, before looking at her and saying, “and one for your wife?”

“Yes, it’s a magnificent idea,” she replied, sitting next to Jon, seeing the perfect opportunity to lure, him, and of course have some fun. “My name is Dany, and this is my husband, Jon.”

“Jon? A common name up in the North,” the waitress replied, looking a Jon, eyeing him with a certain lust. “Have you been married long?"

“No. We are newly wedded,” she replied, placing her hand on his, smiling, and leaning more towards him, who was saying nothing, just drinking his drink.

"Ah! I thought so. Your eyes sparkle," the woman replied with a smile. “I’m Barbrey Ryswell, and this place I get it with the divorce. Before that, I never came here, but now I like it.”

When the waitress moved away because someone called her, Jon leaning more towards her asked, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Just telling the people some stories. And anyway, what are you complaining about? Don’t you like me?” Daenerys asked boldly, drinking all the content of the glass, feeling a thrill because of the strong drink.

“Of course, I like you. You are a very beautiful woman, a rarity in these lands, but newly wedded?”

“Do not worry, husband,” she said with her lips a few inches from him, and glancing between them. “Tomorrow everything will end.”

She saw him do the same, and learn even more, but she immediately moved away, not ready for it, despite wanting with all herself to kiss those plump lips.

“Tell me something, about you, Jon,2 Daenerys said, as their glass got refilled.

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, for example, what’s your job, or why are you so seriously and so brooding,” she said,

“I was a boxer,” Jon started, taking a sip, and that caught her attention, even more, imagining him fighting and winning on the ring against his opponents as he was telling her his story of how he won the medals, and more, but stopped once the argument seems to become too deep, drinking all the content of the glass. “My father was the one to teach me since I was a child, but then things got complicated.”

In that moment, as she looked better, something caught her attention even more, and asked, “Is that one of the Medals?”

He chuckled, looking down for a moment, and nodded, blushing a bit, “Yes. Usually, I don’t wear it, but now, I did.”

“Can I see it?” she asked very curiously since she never truly saw a medal, and Jon pulled it out, from under the shirt. It was heavy but of course, it wasn’t of gold. “It’s beautiful. You know. I'm not good at anything."

* * *

They were slowly dancing in the middle of the dancing floor, with the musing playing in the background, and the lights moving. No one else was there beside them, and she felt this as a quiet intimate moment. Her head on his chest, as well as her hands. His arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe for once. For the past hour, they had spoken and tried to know each other, they had drunk in a contest, but they still were able to stay steady. She never truly had felt this way before. Or had been held like this. The only boy with who she was ended badly because of Viserys, and she never tried to make another relationship. This was something truly new to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

“About how alone you will feel in that cottage, welcoming the new year in a cold bed, and alone,” she replied, looking up at him.

“That’s what I need. Some time alone to reflect on my action and mistakes," he said, softly, looking down at her, and pulling some of her locks behind the ear.

“I couldn’t do that. I hate staying alone. Always did,” Daenerys said, not knowing why she did.

“You are not alone. No right now,” he whispered with lips a few inches from hers. His hot breath of alcohol on her. They both were drunk, and that made her want him even more despite only knowing him for a few hours.

“I wish you didn’t stop. I wish it was someone else,” she whispered, resting her head back on his chest, “I wish I was someone else. I wish I‘ve met you before.”

“I think it’s time for us to go and find a room,” Jon said, raising her head, and place boldly his lips on hers, giving the start to a hated kiss, and with their tongue battling for dominance. He was groping her ass, and that made her want him even more. Her legs were starting to give up not because of how much they drunk but because of the desire, she was feeling. She was craving.

* * *

Stumbling the left the bar, heading towards the room that was given them by Barbrey, and as he was opening the door, Dany assaulted him with a heated kiss, devouring him, and giving him barely time to close the door, and throw the bag. The room was almost dark, with the exception of the yellow lights coming from the outside that now were looking red, giving a romantic atmosphere to it.

Dany quickly helped him take off all his upper cloches, leaving him bare chest, and bending down to open his belt. God. His cock was hard as a sword, and her lustful eyes, which Jon could see despite the darkness, weren’t helping him a holding back.

When she pulled his pants, Dany immediately grabbed him, starting to stroke him slowly, and giving a lick. His legs were slowly giving up, but it was she the one to push him back words, making Jon wall to the bed, and release a groan.

After that, he saw her take off all the clothes she was wearing, leaving her all naked before him. By the Old Gods, she was such a beautiful sight to behold. Slender of frame, long silver-gold hairs, that were falling on her back, with some locks on the front over her breast, that seemed so perfect. They may not be big, but they for sure weren’t small and her nipples were already erected.

She climbed on him immediately, as he throws away his pants. Her wet cunt was pressed against his hard cock, and when it made contact, they both released a pleasant sensation.

Jon placed his hand on her hips, feeling how soft her skin was, as Dany was moving slowly. Despite his cock not being inside her, he still feels a great pleasure at feeling her wet slit on him. It has been long since he had fucked a woman. But even before no one was as beautiful as her.

He brought his hand upon her cheek, passing his thumb over her lower plump lips, loving the sensation., and looking at him with lustfully and innocent eyes.

“Do you want me Jon?” she, whispering asked, bending down to kiss him. “Because I want you. I desire you.”

“Yes,” mumbled Jon, groaning, and feeling her hand on his cock, before starting to stroke his tip against her wet slit and put it at her entrance. Without really great hesitation, Jon grabbed her ass, and pushed up, making the silver-gold haired girl gasp in surprise and ark her back with closed eyes. By the Old Gods. She was so tight, so warm, but also very welcoming. Her walls were squeezing around his cock, and Jon doubts he will hold that long with such a beautiful and welcoming girl.

“Mmmmm…...Jon…...” she moaned, starting to move her hips, run the hands through her hairs, and giving Jon the possibility to grope her breast, squeeze them and pinche her hard nipples.

Daenerys started to move her hips fastly, loving the way he was feeling her completely. So long and so thick he was. She just hoped that she won’t be a disappointment once down. She starts to jump on him up, and down, with the pleasure growing more and more. Her breasts were jumping at the rhythm too, making her loudly moan. But then he suddenly moaned, flipping them over, and making her lie on her back before starting to thrust fast and hard, biting her neck, as she was scratching his back with her nails and running her hands through his hairs.

“Gods…. Jon…... Harder!” she moaned, and Jon increased the thrust, going even deeper than before as she brought one hand on her clit. Now her coming was really near and at the same time, this gives her the possibility to run her hands on his chest and abs. Gods the ABS. “I’m about to…” but she couldn’t finish, as she came, but Jon continued to fuck her, groping her all over, or resting the hand on her hips.

After a few more powerful thrust she felt him pull out, and spill all over her, thankfully. They may not have used protection, but she wasn’t fool enough to let him spill in.

Jon lied over her for a moment, panting before getting off, and lye next to her. Daenerys was panting too, feeling her pussy pulse at the sensation, and because it has been long since she had sex last time.

Looking at him, she saw Jon with the forearm on his forehead, and she asked, with a worried voice, “Are you disappointed with me?”

“No. actually you are the best woman with whom I had sex,” he replied, looking at her.

“Truly?” she asked, smiling, and he nodded, as she moved to lay her head on his chest promising herself only a night. Only one night of love and for herself. May her brother forgive her, but she needed it. She needed this.

“We aren’t over. This night isn’t over,” came his voice, as he tried to regain his normal breath.

“I beat it isn’t,” she replied, leaning up for a kiss. This will be a long and for sure an unforgettable night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this little story of mine. One last chapter is left. It is ready, but I couldn't publish it yet, because here is already late. But tomorrow it will come. 
> 
> I know I'm not a great writer like others in this fandom and my others aren't great, but I hope you like it.

**_ _ **

**_ Farm Stark _ **

She woke up early this morning, getting immediately to work, wanting everything to be perfect for the new year. Her son was finally coming home, and she hoped that with the new year Ned will forgive him and everything between them will get better.

As she was finishing cooking one of the cakes, Ashara hears steps coming down the stairs. It seems Ned woke up too, and was ready to go hunting.

"I'll be back around midday," he said, as she came out of the kitchen, carrying his packed lunch.

"Something good to fill your stomach when you get hungry," she said, handing him the meal, and Ned sighed, giving her a smile. "It's not easy being a parent."

"Looking at you it seems like it is."

"Only because I can handle the hard times," she chuckled.

"And you do it with great grace," he replied, smiling and leaning in to give her a kiss.

“Alright, my love,” she said, smiling as he was leaving the house. “Cover-up and don't get cold.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, love,” he said in the distance, tightening his jacket. She hoped that the killer wasn’t around here and that he will be all right. She didn’t want to lose Ned right at the end of this year and welcome the new one without her husband. Her love.

* * *

**_ Wintertown _ **

Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. That's what she did for most of the night, locked up in this damned station. Filling out paperwork.

She let out a groan of frustration, thinking that at this moment the others were out there hunting down the killer, while she was locked her, only because her boss was her uncle and her mother asked him to keep her out of it.

All she wanted was little action. The only reason why she becomes a cop besides following her father's step. Maybe she should leave this little town and go to Winterfell. Or may join the Special Forces.

"What is it, little Arya? Are you bored?" asked Mordain, the old secretary of the department.

"Paperwork, Mordain. Can you believe it? Just paperwork," she said, looking up at the woman. "When I joined the police force, I certainly didn't think that when the time came for me to do my duty I'd be locked up in here filling out paperwork instead of being out there."

“Well, maybe today you will have some action,” Mordain said, nodding toward the door, and Arya saw Judith Poole enter. She was the wife of one of her father’s best friends and who died a few years ago during a storm like the last one in a car accident. Arya wondered what she was doing here.

"Mrs. Poole. How may I help you?"

"Good morning, Arya. Bad weather last day, but a great way to end the year, isn't it?" the woman said as she sat down on the chair, and Arya nodded. Sighing, the woman said, "A few days ago, my daughter Jeyne met a boy. Ramsey Bolton is his name. She is young and naive, and she did not listen to me when I told her that he was a bad boy. So, she started seeing him. Usually, she calls me every day, in the morning and in the evening, but she hasn't done it for two days and her friends said they haven't had any news from her either, but that the last time they saw her she was with Ramsey Snow."

"There has been bad weather these days, Mrs. Poole. Maybe she has no signal."

"No, Arya. I…I feel that something has happened," said the woman worriedly, shaking her head. "I heard there was an old abandoned cottage in the woods. Perhaps he took her there. Maybe-"

"I'll go there," Arya replied reassuringly, remembering the abandoned cabin. "I promise that I will find her."

“Thank you, Arya,” the woman said, sighing getting up, and leaving, while Mordain, approaching said, “Ramsey Snow? I remember a certain Ramsey Bolton being reported to us a few years ago.”

“It’s him,” Arya said. She knew him. And knew how evil he was. Getting up, she added, “Well. It’s better If I go in search of him.”

* * *

**_ Motel_**

Daenerys stirred in her sleep when she heard the horn of a truck being sounded and woke up immediately. Looking around, she didn’t know where she was, till she looked at the naked warm body that was lying next to her, and she remembered what happened last night.

It was so perfect. One of the best nights of her life. And going to sleep, held safely by his arms. His embraces his kisses. The way he looked at her despite the darkness of the night, with only the lights of the streetlights from the outside coming through the curtains.

But then she remembers her brother. What they did, and especially that he is out there heading towards’ Jon’s parents’ house. Viserys will kill them for sure, and she didn’t want it. She didn’t want Jon to suffer.

She looked at his sleeping face for a moment, admiring it. So young he was, so innocent he seemed. A good man he was for sure. The perfect men would be for her, in another life. Why was life so cruel with her?

Sighing, Daenerys kissed her lover’s lips, before getting down from the bed, gathering her clothes, and quietly moving to the bathroom. She needs a bath and call her brother to change the destination of their meeting.

**_A few moments later…._ **

She was sitting in the shower, knees up to her chest, hugging them and resting the head on them, as the hot water was streaming down on her. She always loved the hot water. It made her reflect on steps that she needs to take and especially reflect on the wrong ones that she took, that till now, they were almost all wrong. All except one. Maybe it had come the moment to take the right step, leave Jon alone, and draw her brother away from Jon and his family.

Getting up, Daenerys closed the shower, draining herself with the towel that was there. She could still feel his hard member inside her despite not being there in that moment, and she knew it will be really hard to forget his lips on her, the lovely kiss he gave her, and the sweet words he whispered to her at the highest of his peek.

Taking her phone, Daenerys typed her brother’s room to send him a voice message, "Vis, I hope you are well. I have not received any news from you, but in my heart, I know that you are still alive. Things are getting so confusing for me. The guy I told you about turned out to be a complete asshole. He left without telling me," she paused, sniffing and swallow, because of the tears she still has and because of her cries. "Therefore, I will find another way to reach the Wall. I'll call you as soon as I do."

She added, closing the message, sitting down on the floor, and continuing to cry. Crying for this unfair life she was living. And because she met a good man, but they can't be together.

* * *

Jon feels a cold air touch his skin, and opened his eyes, with a smile on his face remembering what happened last night. It was one of his best nights for sure, but strangely, the spot next to him was empty. Was last night only a dream? Was the girl only a mere imagination of his mind? He rose, sighing, not wanting to believe that all this was just a dream and that the woman was real. He wanted to believe that what they had last night was real. 

Suddenly he hears giggles from outside and gets up from the bed immediately, heading to the window, all naked. Looking outside, Jon saw Daenerys climbing on a snowplough, and he immediately rushed to take his underwear and out of the room.

“Hey!” shouted Jon drawing the attention on him and feeling his body freeze because of the coldness that was kissing his naked upper body and legs, but he didn’t care. Pulling Dany down, he saw the truck driver, open the door, but Jon, with furrowed eyebrows, shouted him a deadly look, “Go away before I beat the shit out of you!”

Daenerys, escaping from his grasp moved away, heading towards another truck, as Jon followed her right behind, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“What do you think? I’m leaving,” she replied, raising her voice, but avoiding his look. “Last night was fun, but it was just a game."

"Horseshit," he said, remembering his father's words regarding whatever came after the word but. "So, tell me the truth. Please."

"Why are you like this?" she exhaled a sigh of frustration.

“Like what?” he asked, softly, and approaching her, placing his lips on hers. She allowed it for a moment, moaning, but then she pushed him away, with angriness.

“You don’t even know me!”

“Then let me know you. I’ve nothing else to do for the rest of the day or the rest of my life,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her again, and caressing her cheeks, looking down in her violet eyes. “Come inside. Let’s know each other better.”

* * *

"I didn't have a happy and easy childhood," Dany began, as she sat on the bed, and Jon on the chair, with a blanket around him to warm himself after freezing outside because of the nakedness and looking at her. She paused for a moment to take a sip of water. "My father was a very bad man. He beat my mother to death and when I was ten years old, he was shot. He crawled across the garden of the house where we lived and died on the stairs, bleeding. You know what I did?"

“No. What you did?”

"I washed him with the water hose. I combed him. And finally, I sat next to him and waited for someone to find me," she replied, looking down.

"Who was it that found you?"

"My brother. He turned off the water and took me for a ride," she stopped again, to swallow, and take another sip. “We were back, the house was full of strange people. Cops and others, who were discussing what to do of me since I was too young, and my brother wasn’t old enough. I spent one year in an orphanage of Braavos, but then, when my brother turned eighteen he came and took me. We wandered through the streets of the Free Cities of Braavos. Starving sometimes, stealing other times, but also finding a shelter under our head most of the times, with a work that was beyond imaginary.”

“I’m sorry,” Jon said, getting up and approaching her, sitting on the bed a few inches from her.

“During those times I always dreamed of having a house of my own, with a red door and a lemon tree. A husband that would love me, and I him, children that grow up around us with a better life than the one I had,” she said, shutting her eyes to prevent the coming of the tears, and swallowing. “But that can’t happen, because my life is a mess.”

“Then we are on the same boat,” he replies. “I myself am not a good man. My life is a mess, and until yesterday I was in prison for something I didn’t do.”

Approaching her more, Jon placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it for a moment, and looking in her eyes, he said, softly, “But What if I tell you that from now on we could have a better life? That from now on you could have everything you wanted, everything you dreamed?”

“I wouldn’t believe?” she whispered.

“Why?”

“Because someone like me does not deserve such a life. Because I am not a good person,” she replied with a low voice and looking in his eyes.

“We both aren’t. But we both can become better,” he said, leaning, but once he was only a few inches from her lips, Jon hears her say, “My real name is Daenerys Targaryen.”

"Nice to meet you, Daenerys. I'm Jon Stark," he replied, smiling. “Can I kiss you, Daenerys?” he asked, receiving an eager nod from the beautiful silver-golden hair, and starting to kiss her slowly, moving her down to lie down, and him, settle between her legs.

He stopped for a moment to look, seeing how her beautiful violet eyes were still shining after the few tears they had shed, and how she was looking back at him. No woman before has ever looked at him this way, and if what they say about the eyes was true, then he could see the love in her eyes. True love, despite only knowing each other for a day and some hours.

"What is it?" she asked, softly, placing her hand on his cheek, and caressing it with her thumb.

"Nothing. Just admiring how beautiful you are," he replied, seeing her smile more, as he bends down to kiss her, but suddenly, she pushed him away, saying, "Jon I need to tell you something."

“Latter,” he whispered, resuming to kiss her, and starting to lift her shirt up, as Daenerys was moaning, in response, running her hands through his thick curly black hair, dipping her fingers.

“Jon... mmm….”

He started to kiss her neck, marking it, but she, grabbing him, made him lose the balance, falling on the side, and rolling Daenerys climbed over him, whispering, “I want to be on top.”

Jon smirked, grabbing her hips, as she bites his lips, lifting up and pulling of the top shirt. He rose too, attacking her neck with kisses and bites, marking her as his as Daenerys was moaning, scratching his back with her nails, and Jon bringing up his hands, opening her bra and tossing it aside.

Cupping her breasts, Jon started to bite and suck on her hard-erected nipples, squeezing them in the meantime, and receiving loud moans from Dany who rose on her knees and arched her back.

She pushed him down again, rising up to pull off her jeans, tossing them aside, along with her panties, and therefore giving him the possibility to see her beautiful shaved pussy. After that brief moment of exchanging looks, she dropped over him making Jon moan, as his hard cock was pressed up, and her wet folds over him.

Hate was already radiating from her, as Daenerys was devouring him with wield kisses, and grabbing his jaw, while Jon, on the other hand, was groping her ass, that he loved and trying to steady her by the hips on his cock, despite not being inside her yet.

“Mmmmm…. Jon….” she moaned his name, as she moved her hips, stroking her pussy over his hard cock, making him groan himself, and Jon could even feel the precum fall on him, however, a few seconds later, Daenerys brought her hand between them, grabbing his cock, and passing the thumb over the head teasingly. “Tell me again, those three words Jon,” she whispered against his lips.

“I love you,” he mumbled against her lips, as she placed his member and sank on it. The wetness of her pussy made it more easy to enter this time inside her, but nevertheless, she was still too tight for him, and he could feel his cock being squeezed by her walls.

Starting to move her hips, slowly, while lying on him, she asked, seductively, “Do you like this, Jon Stark?” as if she was enjoying torturing him. “I will make sure that you will never forget me. Me and my tight pussy.”

Rising up, she started to increase the tortuous movement of her hips, smirking down at him, as Jon was wandering his hands over her body. Gods it felt so good.

* * *

**_Hours later…_ **

Hot water was streaming down over them, as Daenerys was resting her head back on his chest, enjoying this moment. Wrapped in his arms. She never felt this way before and it was so strange.

They made love this morning in almost every position. She rode him; he fucked her from behind like a bitch; sucked at her nectar, how he loved to call it; and giving the so-called old Lord Kiss, in which, Daenerys must admit he was really good, making her reach unimaginable levels of pleasure.

She wanted that moment of pleasure to never end, but they both knew they couldn't stay locked in there forever. Not now that the snowstorm was over.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, whispering, and bending down to place kisses on her neck, while one of his hands cupped her breasts.

"About you," she moaned, tilting her head to the side, and moving her ass over his hardening cock, slowly. “About how good I am feeling in your arms...and how I don't want to leave them."

“Then don’t,” he replied, bringing the other hand to her sex, stoking her for a moment, before entering her pussy.

“Jon…” she barely moaned, feeling him stretch her and making her ark the back in response.

He said nothing else, starting to move his hips, thrusting in her and at the same time kissing. Gods. If they will go a few more rides, she didn’t know if she will be able to walk later because of a burning used pussy.

* * *

**_ Wolfswood _ **

“Are you gonna hurt me?” asked the girl that he had saved from an abusive boy, with her northern accent. It was the first time he hears her speak beside the silent criers.

“If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so as soon as I killed your boyfriend," Viserys replied, looking towards her, who was sitting on the floor. Returning his attention to the fire that was warming him. "How could you be with such a psychopath?"

"Young and naive I was," she replied, hugging her knees. "But if you don't intend to hurt me, why aren't you letting me go?"

“Because If I let you go the cops will find me, and then I will have to kill them all and you,” he replied, glancing at her, and lighting a cigarette from the man's pack.

“Why are you running from them? What did you do?” the girl asked.

“I robbed a Casino, and I killed a cop a few miles from her,” Viserys replied, feeling a wave of sudden anger at remembering that. That should never have happened. Everything should have gone smoothly, rob, and go. But that bastard of Daario Naaharis had to get distracted by spying on his sister Daenerys in the rearview mirror. Damn Tyroshi.

“Were you alone when you robbed the Casino of Winterfell?" she asked, cleaning her tears, and approached the fire to warm herself.

“No. We were two,” replied Viserys not mentioning his sister since she wasn’t really part of it anyway. “But he died during the crash.”

* * *

She was on the main road with the snowmobile, approaching the place where she remembered the abandoned cottage was located, and on her way, Arya saw some of her units placed as a block.

“What are you doing here, Arya?” asked Pyp. “I thought you were supposed to stay at the station filling out paperwork.”

“Filling paperwork is boring, and I wanted some action. Mis. Poole came to report her daughter's disappearance. She thinks it was Ramsey Snow.”

“Damn bastard,” cursed Green spitting on the ground. “He should have rotted in prison, that damned."

“She is pretty much already dead if he took her,” said Edd instead.

“Always the pessimist, eh, Dolorous Edd?” said Arya, resuming her ride, and hearing herself being called by the group as they climbed onto their snowmobiles and started to follow her.

A few minutes later and they reached their destination, climbing down from their snowmobile, and getting on the different sides of the cottage. She saw her friends pull out the gun, at look at here, approaching. The first one to do it was Pyp from the backside, and Arya hears him shout, “There is a snowmobile here!” and immediately a shoot of a gun followed. Everyone charged at the cottage, but soon enough she hears a snowmobile ignite.

“Fuck!” Arya muttered, rushing to hers, and climbing on she starts to chase after the killer, followed right behind by Grenn.

A long and arduous chase began through the snowy woods, past streams until they reached an open field, but at that very moment she saw Grenn fall to the ground, and the assassin riding away.

Arya, drawing her gun out, started to shoot, but the man was gone, and she had no chance to chase him at this point, so she ran to Green.

"Grenn," she said, getting down, seeing him wounded on the throat and choking with his own blood. Holding the dead body of her friend, she said with tears in her eyes, "Old gods, help me."

* * *

_**Motel** _

“You know Jon? This is the first snowman that I’m making in my life,” Daenerys replied, as she placed the head of it on top, which was the smallest of the rounds, and Jon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“No. Are you kidding me?”

“Nope. I lived most of my life in Essos as I told you before, and I never got the chance to see snow in my life,” she replied, with heavy breath and smiling at him. By the Old Gods, she was even more beautiful now than she was a few moments ago in the motel room and without clothes. "What is it, Jon? Are you bewitched?" she asked teasingly.

“Yes, by you,” he replied, approaching her, and wrapping his arms around her pulling for a kiss. They started to kiss slowly, enjoying the moment. Her fingers resting on his jaw, his hand resting on her pretty ass, and the chilling northern air caressing their skins, making the cheeks start to get rose.

“I don’t know if you will believe me,” Jon started, breaking the kiss, and resting his forehead on hers, said what came from his heart, “But I love you. I know it’s too soon for that, but I never felt this way towards any woman.”

She didn’t reply, and Jon was scared to open his eyes, fearing to find something that he didn’t want to see, but instead, he feels her cares his bearded cheek, and whispered against his lips, “I feel the same way for you. But-“

They got interrupted by the whining of a dog, and breaking the embrace, Jon saw a white little pup running in their direction through the snow, followed right behind by a man with a stick in his hands, cursing.

Daenerys bent immediately down to pick the pup up while the man growled, “Give me back that beast!”

“Why? So you can beat him?” Daenerys asked, with fire in her eyes, shielding the pup, who was still whining.

“He is mine and I need to punish him for the disobedience,” said the man, with greeted teethes, trying to grab the pup from Daenerys arms, but Jon pushed him away, saying, ”Do not try to touch her or I will punch your faces so hard that not even your mother will recognize you.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are, bastard!" said the man standing up, wanting to get closer again.

“GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. HERE.” Jon said, in a very dangerous and threatening way.

The man glared at him, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand and moving away, and Jon, turning towards Daenerys, saw the pup starting to lick her in gratitude and she giggled at it.

“Well. It seems that he likes you,” Jon said, approaching them, and caressing the pup under his snout.

“Yes,” she giggled as the pup licked her again, while she turned her face. “What should we name him?”

“Him?” asked Jon only after that he noticed the thing he had between legs, and chuckling, replied, “When I was a child, we have an old white wolf like this one whose name was Ghost.”

“Then it’s Ghost that we will name him,” she replied, smiling. “Little Ghost,” she added, giggling, “Do you like the name little puppy, hmm?” and the pup started to bark happily.

"Hey, little birds. The roads are clear. Now you can continue," shouted Barbery, and Jon waked in ok, before returning his attention to what matter.

Jon looked at the scene for a moment, mesmerized by them, by her giggles and smiles, before clearing his throat, and say, “Dany. Would you like to come with me to my parents’ house?”

“You wouldn't want me there, Jon," she replied, looking at me with a serious expression. "I'm serious. And I need to reach the Wall."

“I’m serious too, Dany. I want you to come. I want to spend the first day of the new year with you,” he said hugging her. “And I will take you to the wall after.”

He saw her look down at the pup for a moment who was looking at her up with his red ruby eyes, before nodding. “All right. I will come.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was supposed to be in this chapter but I decided to add one last chapter where the ending will be.

**_ _ **

**_ Farm Stark _ **

Ashara glanced at the clock as she was cooking the food, seeing that it was already past one o’clock p.m., but her husband has not returned yet.

Hearing the door open, and boot steps coming, Ashara said, with her back turned, "Ned Stark, don't you dare to come into the house with your boots on!"

However, her heart stopped for a moment at feeling the barrel of a shotgun at her head, and the voice of a man says, “Shhh…. What’s your name?”

“Ashara Stark,” she replied, swallowing, trying her best not to panic.

"Well, Ashara. Put that stuff down, please," the man said, and she slowly put them on the counter. "Is there anyone else in the house?"

"No," she replied, barely whispering.

"Good. Come down, Ashara, and sit at the table," the man said, never pulling away the shotgun.

"Who needs to come home, Ashara?" he asked, looking around, towards the doorway, and then outside the window, while she, looking around, tried to take notice of the several items she could use to protect herself. "So Ashara?"

"My husband. Ned," she replied, looking up at the man, and clenching her fists to suppress the trembling and not show fear.

“Where is he?” the man asked, limping. He must be the robber that Arya had warned them about, and he was wounded it seems. “Ashara?!”

"Hunting deer."

“Is he armed?"

“Yes. He has a shotgun,” she replied, swallowing and glancing down, trying to hide the agitation behind the false calm.

"Why are you so calm?" the man asked, pouring coffee into a cup and giving her a look.

"Panic will not help me, anyway. And you have a gun."

“I like you Ashara,” he replied, taking a sip. “Do as I say, and nothing will happen to you.”

As he was drinking, Ashara took notice of him. He was tall and older than her son, but she could see he was leaner. Anyone could take him down if he didn’t have the shotgun in hand. He had pale skin, long silver-blond hairs, and lilac eyes. Traits that came from Valyria. He must be from that place, but now she wondered what he was doing here, so up north.

He approached the table with the gun in hand, and sitting on one of the chairs, the man stretched his leg on another one, and when he pulled up the trousers, she saw the wound. It was clearly caused by a bullet that struck him squarely, but certainly not to be underestimated.

"Can I treat it?"

“Why? Are you my mother?” he replied with annoyance.

“I am someone's mother," she replied, angrily and in a voice higher than she supposed to say. He only nodded, and getting up, Ashara took the medical kit, which sadly was in the upper cabinets that were in front of him, and so she could take nothing besides that.

Grabbing a band-aid and alcohol, Ashara returned to the man, pouring the alcohol over him, causing him to jolt and scream.

"I'm sorry," she replied, glancing up at him, and cleaning the wound before bandaging it. " You'll live, though."

"We'd see about that," he replied, taking another sip of coffee. "Tell me. What's a woman as beautiful as you are doing in a place as concealed as this and especially with a brutish northern as a husband?"

"For love," was the only thing she said, not wanting to reveal much of her or of her family, when suddenly she saw Ned appear behind with pointed shotgun, saying, "Don't turn around."

Ashara closed her eyes, swallowing, knowing that Ned could do nothing right now against the man, and hears her husband say, “Put your hands behind your head and intertwine them.”

"To do that, I would have to take it off the shotgun that is pointed at Ashara," the man replied, “So? How we do it?”

“He will kill you, boy?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Do not test me,” Ned replied, never pulling down the shotgun.

“No, he won’t. He has too much to lose,” the man, started, with the cold eyes fixed on her. “Listen, Mr. Stark. I really like your Ashara, but if you don’t put your shotgun down, I will be forced to shoot her.”

“May you be damned,” cursed Ned, lowering his shotgun.

“Now open the barrel of the shotgun and put it down,” the men said, glancing quickly back, before waving to her husband to come and sit next to her. Ashar immediately took his hand, looking in the eyes, for a moment, and he gives that look of ‘Do not worry. We will get out.’

* * *

They stopped a short distance from a house, and at seeing Jon’s worried expression, Daenerys, while holding the puppy, asked, "What is it, Jon?"

“Nothing. It’s just…. I’m scared at seeing my father’s disappointed look.”

“Why disappointed? What you did?” she asked, as Ghost shifted in his position, turning the other side while sleeping.

“After the world games, when I won the silver medal,” Jon started, biting his feast, looking outside, as some tears came down, “my father was the proudest of the men. He told me he was proud of me, and….but….” she saw with how much difficulty he was expressing his feeling, and placing her hand on his as reassurance she said, smiling, “You don’t have to tell me, Jon, if you don’t want.”

He nodded, resuming the ride, without adding another word.

When they stopped, and got down from the car, with little Ghost in her arms, Daenerys got mesmerized by it. The house may not be something big and expensive, but it was something like she had always dreamed, where to live with a family.

“It’s a beautiful house,” she said, glancing at him, who was smiling at her.

“Come meet my parents,” he said, leaning to kiss her, before starting to walk up the stairs. 

Viserys was standing at the window, looking outside, not liking what he was seeing. His sister with that boy. Kissing each other. Holding a dog. No. This will not happen. He will not let it happen.

Ashara. Come here,” he said, and the woman approached the window, releasing an ‘Oh, Old Gods.’ And he, looking at the pairs said, “who is he?”

“Our son. Jon,” the woman replied, glancing at her husband, as Viserys was pointing the shotgun at her.

“Is anything else that I need to be put aware of?” he asked between the spouse.

“No,” Ashara Stark replied, and Viserys, returning to the seat, while pointing the weapon at Ned Stark, said, “Go and welcome the two. But without the dog. I want that beast out.”

“Careful on the stairs,” Jon said, as they climbed on and once in front of the door, he knocked at it, and a few seconds later a woman appeared.

She was very beautiful, even for her age that Daenerys suppose was around middle forty, with dark hair that were gathered in a ponytail, and some strokes left to fall. Her eyes were the colour of a haunting violet, that may bewitch everyone. She saw this glimpse of violet in Jon’s eye from some angles, and it was clear that he resembled a lot his mother.

“Hi, mom,” Jon greeted his mother, softly, and Daenerys could feel how emotional he was feeling, despite trying to keep them at bay.

“Jon,” she said, with great emotion and releasing almost a sob, hugging him. “Oh, Jon.”

“Mom. I brought a guest,” he said, smiling, and the woman, looking at her, smiled too glancing at Ghost, who was still in her arms, however, once she returned her attention to her son, the woman said, “Jon. There is a man inside-“

Jon wanted to rush in, but she stopped her son, “Jon. Listen. He has a shotgun pointed at your father. You can come but need to leave the pup outside.”

Daenerys at hearing that knew who was inside, and why he wanted for the pup to be left outside. He must have seen them from the window when they get down from the car. But not wanting to challenge her brother and make lose him the control of the situation that would lead to one of Jon’s parents getting hurt, she left Ghost outside, who started whimpering and followed Jon inside.

The house was warm, as they were led to the dining room, and once there, Daenerys saw her brother sitting at the head of the table, with the shotgun pointed at the man who was Jon’s father. Her heart was racing, and her breath was fast. Her eyes were trying to plead her brother with a knowing leave. She wanted to try something to save these people, but the cold and warning look on his face made her deist from doing a foolishness.

“Are you all right, Dad?” Jon asked, trying to keep his anger at bay, and not taking his eyes away from the damn man that was threatening his father.

“Yes, son. I am.”

“Good evening. You must be Jon,” the man said, with a smirk on his damned face, but Jon, ignoring his courtesies and false kindnesses, asked with harshness, “What do you want?”

But his attention drifted towards Daenerys, and Jon didn’t like the way he looked at her or how he asked, “Who is she? Your wife?”

“A friend,” he replied, stretching his arm as a protection. Judging by the look, resembling Daenerys so much, Jon was sure that he was coming from Essos.

“I think the girl has a tongue to reply,” the man said, chuckling, looking at him, before returning his attention back on Dany, and asking, “What is your name, girl?”

“Daenerys.”

“Ah. Daenerys. A beautiful name,” the man replied. “Now, sit down. Both of you. And Ashara. If you would be so kind to tie your son’s hand to the table, I will be grateful. After all, we don’t want for one of them to end with a bullet to the head, do we?”

Glaring at him, Jon sat on one of the chairs beside Daenerys, not wanting for his parents to get hurt by the man, as his mother tied his hand with his father’s handcuff that he kept since the time he was the sheriff, and he hear the man say, “As I remember correctly, today is the last day of the old year, and I think that I smelled good food as I get in. So, Ashara. Would you be so kind to bring it here?”

“What the fuck do you want?!”

“Ashara,” the man said with a warning voice and the finger on the trigger of the shotgun that was pointed at his father, and glancing at him, his mother moves away towards the kitchen. “Daenerys. Will you be so kind to fill our glasses with wine?”

She hesitantly got up, filling them, and the man said, smirking, “All of you. Drink.” But Jon didn’t, just glared at him with hatred. “Do it, boy. Don’t try me.”

Jon took the glass, taking a sip with angriness, not even feeling the taste of the wine because of the angriness that was clouding his mind.

* * *

**_ Kingsroad _ **

Arya, with great hesitation, left Grenn’s body in the field, returning to the abandoned cottage to see if Jeyne Poole was there, and check on the dead friends of her.

When she reached it, Arya saw other cops already there, and that her uncle Benjen was there too, covering the girl, Jeyne Poole, with a blanket.

At seeing her, Uncle Benjen immediately runs at her, hugging, and after a few seconds say, “Are you hurt, Arya?”

“No,” she swallowed replying, shaking her head.

“What happened?”

“The other man that escaped from the destroyed car,” she started looking down, as her heart was beating fast, “he was heading-“

“In the cottage. I know. But what happened to the cops? Where is Grenn? And where is the killer?”

“He killed them all. And Grenn. He followed the man to a field, but…but,” she stopped as the image of her dead friend remerged. “He didn’t see a barbed wire, and his throat got cut by it.”

“Old Gods,” said her uncle, passing the hand over his face, as Arya lowered her head. She was still shocked and felt guilty for what had happened. “Arya. Take the girl back to Ms. Poole's house and then go back to the station.” She nodded, and her uncle looking to the others said, “I want everyone out of the way. From now one I will follow the trails.”

**_An hour later…._ **

She was sitting at her desk, with the computer off and a cup of hot tea made by Mordain, as what happened a few hours ago, was still haunting her. She still couldn’t believe that her friends were dead and that the killer was still around.

Arya hoped that her uncle will find them and if it’s possible, kill him, so to avenge every cop from this town that died in the last two days, and left children without fathers and wives without husbands.

Suddenly she hears the phone ring, and picking up, she hears ask, “It’s the office of the sheriff of Wintertown?”

“Yes, I’m Arya Stark.”

“Arya Stark? Are you related to Mr. Jon Stark?”

“Yes, he is my brother,” she replied, straightening herself with the heart beating fast.

* * *

**_ Farm Stark _ **

Well, I must say that I haven't eaten so well in years," replied the man chuckled, and who was actually the only one eating and talking at the table until now, obviously keeping his gun pointed at his father Eddard Stark.

"I see that the new year is coming; it's only half an hour away," the man added glancing up, taking another sip of wine. "So, I would say let's throw out the old inner thoughts and make room for the new."

“Why the fuck you are still here?” his father asked, raising his voice, starting to lose his patience.

“Well, Ned. I wouldn’t say that you are in the position to ask questions or demand something,” the man replied, as Jon was trying to see if he can do something during his distraction, but when he saw her mother shake her head and give a warning look, he desisted. “So, Jon. Let’s see what you have to say.”

“I have nothing to say.”

“Really? Nothing? No little dirty secret hidden to your parents,” the man said, nodding towards Daenerys who the whole time keep her look down, without saying a word, which Jon found suspicious. “Jon? Come on.”

“I have something to say,” Daenerys said, getting up, and looking straight at the men, while Jon was a bit confused.

Shifting in the seat the man nodded, “Then say it, Dany. Can I call you Dany?” And hearing that, Jon’s wolf blood started to boil in even more angriness.

For the past few years, after the death of our parents, my brother and I have wandered through the cities of Essos, breaking rules and doing not-so-good deeds to survive, and even though I was not part of them, because my brother didn't want for me to be involved, I am ashamed of them. I want to end that kind of life and with the new year, I want to start a new one," Daenerys said, never taking her eyes off the man, and Jon was starting to realize who he was. Sitting back, Daenerys took his hand, and glancing at him said, "With this man, I want to start my life, and alone, away from my brother's one. That is why-"

She couldn't finish, as a slap came to her face from the man, and Jon saw red at that punching the man in the face, not caring the consequences. "Do not try to touch her!"

“Sit down, Boy! Or I will kill your father!” screamed the man with the face of a madman. “Now place the fucking hands on the table!”

Jon glanced at his mother, who had tears in her eyes, and obeyed, only to feel a knife a few seconds later being stuck in his hand between the fingers, releasing a scream of pain.

As Jon was pitting his lips for the pain, he saw his father try to get up, only to be hit by the man, and his mother was screaming, while Daenerys was pleading.

"IT'S WITH THESE PEOPLE YOU WANT TO REPLACE ME, BITCH!" shouted the man grabbing Daenerys by the hair. “DO YOU THINK HE LOVES YOU?!”

Jon wanted to react to this. To beat the shit out of the man for what he is doing, but suddenly he feels his head being hit against the table, leaving him stunned for a few seconds.

* * *

Benjen followed the trail of blood on the snow and of the snowmobile, from the open field where Grenn died till he reached a farm, recognizing it as the one of his brother Ned, and in the distance, he could see a police car approaching the house, sounding the horn.

“Fuck! Arya.” if the killer sees her, he may kill his brother and sister in law. Pulling out the radio, Benjen tried to ward his niece with the secret sound for danger and hoping she may understand it.

He waited a few moments, with the look fixed on the car, and when he saw that she stopped, putting the turning, Benjen pulled out the gun, approaching the house, not before, calling reinforcement.

Daenerys was tied, just like the other member of Jon’s family, at the table, with her lover still unconscious. Her brother on the other hand was in the kitchen, looking outside the house to see where the car, that a few moments before abounded the horn, moved.

Viserys started to curse, and patch back and forth in agitation, as Daenerys looked around for something to grab and cut the ropes that were tied at her hands. The only things reachable was the knife was stuck between Jon’s fingers. But since she didn’t what will happen if she takes it out. Will he die bleed to dead, or will he survive?

Her thoughts got erupted by Jon’s father's laughs, and that drove Viserys attention. With a look like never before, Viserys rushed to him, hitting the man with the handle of the shotgun, again and again, and again.

Daenerys knew that no she needs to do something, and when she saw that Jon was starting to regain lucidity, she got up, screaming in tears, “Enough!”

Her scream was enough to make Viserys stop from hitting Jon’s father, turning his full attention on her. Good. That is what she wanted. At least, maybe that way they may get the chance to disarm him.

A sudden powerful slap came to her face, knocking her down followed by her brother's harsh words, “AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU!” A kick came to her belly, from her brother, making her gasp. The pain was unbearable as her brother kicks her again. “AFTER I HAVE PROTECTED YOUR MISERABLE LIFE FOR THE PAST YEARS, THIS IS HOW YOU ARE REPY ME?!”

Grabbing Daenerys by the hair, her brother pulled her up, as with the other hand was holding his shotgun, and dragging her by the hairs they started to head through the living room. Despite her cries, Daenerys heard Jon scream in pain, drawing the attention on him. Through a blurred vision because of the tears, she saw Jon flip the table, and her brother, cursed, pushing her down, reloaded the shotgun, but right before he could shout Jon, Ms. Stark came from nowhere, screaming, “You won’t kill my son!” and pushing up the shotgun making the bullet hit the roof.

“You bitch!” said Viserys pushing Ms. Stark down, while Daenerys looking around, noticed a pencil on the table. Grabbing it quickly, she stuck it in Viserys leg, before he could hit Ms. Stark again.

In that same moment, Jon came charging at her brother, like a spear through the window.

She didn’t know what was happening, but getting up, and holding her belly, as breathing was difficult she headed outside, seeing Jon punch her brother, and with a dodge, he got at his back, wrapping an arm around Viserys’ neck, starting to choke him.

“Jon!” she creamed between tears. “He is my brother. Please.”

And Jon hesitantly let him gone, with confusedly, starting to approach her, but when she saw her brother pull out a gun, saying, “You will never be happy!” she runs towards Jon to put herself between her brother and her lover, feeling bullet hit her body, and falling to the ground, before two more gunshots.

“Dany,” Jon said, pulling her in his lap, as she could feel the blood in her mouth, and the pain. “Stay with me Dany,” he said in tears, as Daenerys tried to lift her hand up to his face but couldn’t much do it. She could hear Ghost whimpering too next to her body, as he was pushing with his little snout, till he placed it under her hand that was lying on the snow.

“I-I’m sorry…” (cough) “I…”

“Don’t speak, Dany,” he said, releasing almost a sob, as she tried to get every last sigh of his features before she dies. The world around her become black, till the only thing she could see was darkness, and breathing her last words, “Forgive me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**__ **

**_Two weeks later…_ **

Jon was finishing painting the front door of the cottage that belonged to his family and where he wanted to spend some time to reflect, with red the way Daenerys liked it. In the center of the door, however, was a three-headed dragon, similar to the tattoo he spotted on Daenerys' wrist but never asked about it.

"Why a red door?" asked his father, who had helped him to restore this place. And they sorted some of their issues from the past, thanks to the circumstances, and his lovely mother.

"When I met Daenerys, she told me what her dream was," Jon began, sighing, and sitting down on the wooden steps. "She said she would love to have a house with a red door and a lemon tree, where she could raise her family. She wanted a good husband and children. She wanted a better life."

His father didn't answer, but after a few moments of silence, he sighed and sat down next to him, saying, "You know I don't agree with your decision."

"It's not the first time," he chuckled, seeing the glare his father gives.

“Her brother brought us pain, and she was part of the robbery that occurred in Winterfell, not to mention that she used you.”

“Only before she got to know me. After that, she regretted it, and even tried to warn me, but I didn’t let her speak.”

“As I said, I may not agree to it, but your happiness is more important than my approval,” his father said, looking forward.

“These seem more mom’s words than yours,” Jon joked, looking with a raised eyebrow, and smiling.

“Because they are,” his father blurted out. “You know how she is. And I must say that she is on your side in this. She thinks that everyone needs a second chance and that after what she saw during that day, Daenerys is a good girl.”

Suddenly he saw Ghost running through the snow, barking happily and wagging his tail, till he reached him, and Jon picked up the pup. He wasn’t good as Dany with him, but he was good enough to make him happy.

Their attention was droved away by the sounding of a horn, and Jon saw his sister come with the police car. Placing down the pup, he got up smiling, and once she climbed down from the car, he hears her say, “I say you finally managed to finish it.”

“Yes. I was hoping for your help, but you didn’t come,” he jokingly said. “What news do you bring me, little wolf?”

“He is all right, and out of danger,” she said, bending down to pet Ghost.

“What are you going to do now that you are free and back in the North?” his father asked.

“Well, my boxing career is finished before it even started,” he started, with the hands in the pocket and looking down, hearing his father’s unpleasant growl, but sighing, he continued, “I was thinking in joining the rangers thought my last action, even if he is alive, won’t be much in my favor.”

“I doubt it,” his sister blurted out, getting up, as Jon looked at him in confusion. “Alister Thorne is going to prison for the action he did till now, and trust me, brother, it’s a very long list.”

“Thank you, Arya, for bringing me this wonderful news,” he replied, hugging his sister, who released an unpleasant groan.

“I will speak with the commander of the rangers and see what I can do,” his father said, approaching him. “If that is really what you want, of course.”

“It is,” he replied, and his father nodded, patting his shoulder, before heading towards his car while Jon, hears his sister ask, “Do you want for me to come with you?”

“No,” Jon replied, shaking his head, heading towards his pick-up, getting on it, and starting to drive to his destination

* * *

**_An hour later…_ **

**_ Wintertown hospital _ **

“How is she?”

“Recovering. Of course, the wound is still fresh, but a few more weeks and it will be healed,” Doctor Luwin replied, as they were looking at Daenerys who was lying in bed. “She is lucky that the bullet didn’t hit vital organs.”

“So, you say that today she can leave?” asked Jon glancing at the old man, who nodded, smiling.

"But she doesn't need to tire herself out."

“She won’t,” he replied, seriously, as the doctor went away, leaving him there alone. For a moment Jon stayed that way, admiring her. One of the nurses that were there, was gathering Daenerys stuff. At that moment, as his eyes wandered over her body, settling where the wound was, Jon realized that he was so close at losing her. A woman that he met two weeks ago, and that he loved, with whom he wants to spend all his life.

Taking a long breath, Jon knocked at her door, drawing her attention, who turned to him, smiling. He approached the bed, where the nurse placed Daenerys’ clothes and leaning to his lover a cast kiss to her forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” she replied, smiling, weakly, glancing at her fingers that were fumbling with the covers, “but I’m glad to finally leave this place. I don’t really like hospitals. It’ brings me bad memories.”

Jon, nodded, helping her down, and dress up, carefully, before taking her bag, and saying, “Well, today, you will leave it, and I have a great surprise.”

She nodded, as Jon left the room to go and sign the documents for her leaving. On his way Jon’s mind was on Daenerys, besides the physical wounds that need to heal, there were the heart wounds too that need to heal. Her brother may have been evil, but he raised her.

Once everything was done, they headed to his car, and started to head back to Farm stark, and where the cottage was too.

* * *

For all the ride back to Farm Stark, Daenerys stayed in silence, minding her haunting thoughts. Thoughts she didn’t reveal to Jon during his visits. Even she really didn’t know how to feel about them or how to feel about Viserys death. That wasn’t really the end she was wishing for him, despite what he did that day, to her and to Jon’s family, but it seems fate decided otherwise. She wondered if that was the price for being a kinslaying.

The car suddenly stopped, pulling her out of her thoughts, and Daenerys turned towards Jon, who was smiling warmly at her, placing his hand on hers. This man was driving her mad with his kindness. After she woke up from the surgery, she was somewhat lost, not understanding where she was or what had happened, but then, remembering that her brother had shot her, she sighed, feeling a hit to her heart. The man who stood by her bedside during her recovery. 

She saw him pull out a black scarf, and grinning say, “Tie this around your eyes.”

“Why? I hope you don’t have any filthy intentions with me,” she jokingly said, receiving laughs from him, while she tried to suppress them because laughing makes her ache. 

Leaning towards her, with his face a few inches from her, he asked, resting his hand on the wheel, “Do you trust me, Dany?”

“Hmmm…. Do I trust you, Jon?” she asked teasingly, leaning more, therefore giving him the chance to kiss her. The kiss then started to become more heated and she groaned when she put too much eagerness in it, because of the wound.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, shaking his head, and withdrawing.

“It’s nothing. It was me that was too eager to kiss you,” she replied, squeezing her teeth, and giving a weak smile. “Give me the scarf.” And he did, however, before trying it, she warned, “If you make me fall to the ground you will suffer my furry.”

“Furry? I already like the sound,” he replied, grinning, as she glared at him one last time, before tying it around her eyes, and feeling the car start to move.

They didn’t drive for long when she felt the car stopped again, and the engine turns off. Her heart was beating fast, as Jon gets down from the car, while her mind was running through different scenarios, and if she had to be honest, she was very excited.

Jon opened her door, taking her hand. “Be careful,” he warned her, though she really could see nothing besides feeling the cold air of the north cares her cheek making them look rosy for sure.

He closed the door of the car, and she could feel him step on the side where she wasn’t wounded to hold her and guide her. For every step she took she become even more excited.

“Now you can stop,” he said, and she did, before he stepped behind her, and whisper, “It’s not something big or expensive, but I hope you will like it.” 

When the scarf was pulled off, Daenerys was speechless by what she was seeing.

“I know it’s not a great house as maybe one from your dreams, but-“

“It’s beautiful,” she said starting to climb the wooden stairs holding by the rails, mesmerized by the red door at the entrance. It was what she always dreamed of. A House with a red door. But when her eyes fell on the symbol crafted on it, tears came down, and she started to cry, hiding her face in the hands.

Daenerys feel Jon wraps his arms around her lightly as she keeps sobbing quietly. She wanted to rise up and wrap her arms around his neck to hug him, and show that he did nothing wrong, but she knew stirring up would make her body ache. So, pushing him away, Daenerys sniffed, cleaning her tears away, “You did nothing wrong. On the contrary. It’s just…It has been years since I saw the symbol of my family crafted on a red door.”

“So, aren’t you angry with me for doing that?”

“No,” she said, sniffing at him and smiling. “I’m glad you did it.”

He leaned, placing a cast kiss on her lips, before, taking her hand, and getting ready to lead her inside, however right before opening the door, she hears a knowing barking, and turning around, Daenerys saw, Ghost run towards her through the snow happily. She immediately bends the knee to hug her pup, when he collides with her body, making her release a groan of pain, that was wiped away by his lovely licks. She really missed this little white puppy. After a few moments, she feels Jon’s hand on her shoulder, and getting up, they turned to the entrance,

When the door opened, she saw his family waiting for them there. Jon’s mother was smiling, while his father was being serious, but his sister was the first one to approach her, saying straight, “After the mess that happened two weeks ago, I would say that now it’s time to properly meet each other. I’m Arya Stark.” 

“Daenerys Targaryen,” she replied, shaking the girl’s hand. For what Jon told her after her waking up, his uncle, the sheriff of Wintertown, and his sister were the ones to kill her brother when he shoots her. It saddened her, but she didn’t hold grudge against them for that. Viserys ending was his own making.

But refocusing on the present, Jon’s mother was the next one to welcome her, with a warming hug even though it was light so as not to hurt. Now it was clear from whom Jon took the kindness. 

“For the past weeks, Jon spent a lot of time next to your bedside, and I understand and saw how much you meant to him, and especially that he loves you, and looking in your eyes, I can see that you love him too,” Jon’s mother said, and Daenerys was out of words not really knowing what to say, and if she had to be honest.

“And I’m Benjen Stark new sheriff of Winterfell, after my brother retired,” the other man that was there replied. He was tall, with a shaped face and short dark-brown hairs, with grey steel eyes. Jon’s uncle he must be.

"Jon has told me about your life, and I can only imagine how difficult it has been, but I want you to know, that despite what happened two weeks ago, we are happy to welcome you into our family," Ms. Stark said, and Daenerys smiled, heard Mr. Stark mumble something incomprehensible, but which the woman apparently understood, and gave him a glare, before returning her attention to her. Stark mumbled something unintelligible, but which she apparently understood, and gave him a dirty look, before returning his attention to her, and as he accompanied her, he said, "And I would be very happy to welcome you as a daughter in the future if Jon ever wants to make his move."

Hearing that, Daenerys looked down blushing. No one really told her this kind of words, and coming from Ms. Stark, it warmed her heart. She really wanted to be accepted by his parents because from now on she hoped they may become her family too. They moved to what looked to be a decorated dining room and it seemed to be similar to the one she always dreamed to have, and that she described to Jon during these weeks.

The table was full of food, and as Jon helped her to sit down, Daenerys hears Ms. Stark say, “Since this dine was supposed to happen on the first day of the new Year, but we couldn’t do it, I would say now is the time to celebrate.” She smiled at the woman excusing herself for a moment to go to the bathroom to wash her hands and face that was burning and to cool her mind.

When she returned, she saw them sitting at the table, laughing and telling jokes. She stopped for a moment to admire the sight. This is how life should look. A home, people who show love. She wished that her family was like this, but it wasn’t.

“Dany?” she hears Jon call her and smiling, she approached the table sitting next to him, and hearing Ms. Stark say, “Jon, would you make the honors.”

Jon chuckled, taking a sip of water, getting up and taking the fork and the knife in hand, to start and cut it.

* * *

After dining, they were lying in bed in the one that JOnsaid was their room, which was a bit different than the way she imagined it to be, but nevertheless, she loved it. Red and black overcoat, with white bedsheets under them, two nightstands on the sides with laps on them. And there was also a wardrobe in it. A dark wardrobe.

As they were looking at each other, she feels Jon’s hand on her cheek, caressing it, and passing his thumb over her lower lip. She wanted him so much, but she knew this wasn’t the time. This was the time for healing.

“How are you feeling?”

“As before. Sore.”

“Not the physical one,” he said, chuckling, shaking his head. “It’s about the matter of hearts. What do-“

“Happy. I feel happy despite not having a dear person to me in my life,” she replied immediately, glancing down, remembering her dear mother. But looking up at the man that was lying next to her, she continued, “This is everything I truly wanted and that searched all my life a family that loves or may love me. It’s just…it’s just that I'm just afraid that this is all just a dream and that soon I'll wake up alone and with my old life haunting me.

Jon crawled more near her, placing his hand on her thigh, and brushing his nose against hers, whispered, “Close your eyes and rest, my love. When you will wake, I will be still here.”

She smiled, closing her eyes, feeling his lips on her, and immediately drifting to sleep because of her weak body but also because she felt safe in his arms.


End file.
